


Рядом сейчас

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Horny_Chupacabra



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Chupacabra/pseuds/Horny_Chupacabra
Summary: Грех не воспользоваться чужой заботой, если нуждаешься в ней. А Цзи Ли нуждается.Предупреждение: смерть котика
Relationships: Wang Yizhou/Ji Li
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Рядом сейчас

«Ты как, держишься?»  
Сообщение от Бовэня приходит как раз в тот момент, когда Цзи Ли хочет отключить экран мобильника. Сердце в груди странно ёкает и немного сбивается дыхание. Он часто моргает и шмыгает носом, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные слезы. Что за сентиментальность вообще, Бовэнь всего лишь спросил как дела. Пока Цзи Ли набирает короткое «Да», тот успевает настрочить новое сообщение.  
«Видел твой пост про Суаньни. Сочувствую»…  
И грустный смайлик в конце.  
«Я в порядке», — наконец отсылает Цзи Ли, едва попадая по нужным словам, — «просто грустно немного».  
«Не реви», — тут же приходит ответное сообщение, — «ты же не ревешь там? Наверняка ревешь».  
Цзи Ли улыбается его сообщениям, трет кончик носа ладонью и печатает:  
«Я не реву».  
«Котик уже в лучшем мире. Лежит в перинах и чавкает лакомства. Так что не реви».  
«Да не реву я»!  
Грусть немного отступает и приходит понимание, что близкий человек, друг, по ту сторону экрана беспокоится за него, но пытается скрыть за ненавязчивыми шутками. Это теплое чувство пульсирует маленьким огоньком где-то глубоко внутри, заставляя снова улыбаться.  
Бовэнь удостаивает его парой позитивных смайликов, но потом вдруг выдает:  
«Жаль, не могу приехать. Не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня был одни».  
Цзи Ли пялится на сообщения добрые две минуты, чувствуя, как огонек становится чуточку ярче.  
«Не нужно. Честно. Я в порядке».  
«В порядке он»…  
Цзи Ли почти слышит его недовольное фырканье и почти чувствует грубые объятия, которые неизменно последовали бы за ворчанием. И только тогда понимает, что ему действительно одиноко. Он ёжится от этого как от холода, хотя в комнате сейчас довольно тепло.  
«Я же знаю, как ты помешан на кошках, все знают, и знаю как сильно ты за них всегда переживаешь».  
«Я в порядке», — повторяет прежде всего себе чем Бовэню, — «что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил»?  
Ответ приходится ждать минуты три, не меньше. Цзи Ли уже решает, что от него отстали, но вскоре снова видит бегающий карандашик внизу окна сообщений.  
«Пришли сэлфи», — безмятежно выдает экран, — «чтобы глаза было видно. Тогда поверю, что не ревешь».  
Цзи Ли шикает на телефон и закатывает глаза, но все равно поднимает руку поверх головы и фотографирует. Специально старается сделать недовольное лицо и, кажется, у него это даже получается.  
«Милый»… — тут же отвечает Бовэнь.  
«И грустный».  
«Да иди ты», — беззлобно пишет ему Цзи Ли, не забыв прикрепить забавный смайлик с высунутым языком.  
«Ладно, верю», — сдается Бовэнь, — «но только пообещай, пожалуйста, позвонить, если станет совсем хреново. Хоть когда».  
Цзи Ли отправляет ему большой палец вверх и видит, как через минуту зеленый значок статуса онлайн сменяется красным. Он откладывает телефон в сторону, а сам сползает с дивана на пол. На душе становится тяжело и тоскливо. Цзи Ли старается не думать о Суаньни, отвлекаясь то на отдаленный шум за окном, то на бубнящий телевизор в углу. Но мысли о нем давят воспоминаниями о разноцветных глазах, которые искренне и с надеждой каждый раз смотрели на него, пока кот выпрашивал еду. Цзи Ли глубоко вздыхает и утыкается носом в жесткую обивку дивана. Наверное, Бовэнь был прав, говоря, что ему лучше не оставаться сегодня одному. Возможно, Цзи Ли даже воспользуется его добротой и позвонит когда, наконец, решится уйти спать и выключит свет.  
Мобильник вновь булькает пришедшим сообщением. Кто на этот раз? Опять Бовэнь? Как-то учуял что ему плохо? Цзи Ли хихикает от своих мыслей, красочно представив, как его друг и коллега шумно принюхивается в своей комнате, а потом, вскочив с кровати, бежит его спасать. В трусах, само собой.  
Экран мерно мигает на него сообщением «Скоро буду» совсем не от Бовэня, а от дагэ. Цзи Ли долго смотрит на него, запоздало понимая, что пальцы уже на автомате отправляют ответ с коротким «Ага».  
— Тоже идет спасать что-ли, — тихо бурчит Цзи Ли, — как с дитем возятся, честное слово.  
Он поднимается на ноги и устало бредет на кухню. В холодильнике находит пару банок газировки, бутылку воды и тушеную рыбу в тарелке под пленкой. В рисоварке точно еще оставался рис, а в морозилке, вроде, есть пара пакетов какой-то замороженной еды. Хорошо. По крайней мере, если дагэ останется на ночь, они точно не умрут с голоду.  
Дагэ появляется у него на пороге спустя пятнадцать минут после своего сообщения.  
— Когда ты говорил «скоро», я не думал, что настолько, — говорит ему Цзи Ли вместо приветствия.  
— Ты как? — дагэ подходит близко и касается плеча.  
— Живой, — почему-то шепотом отвечает Цзи Ли, чувствуя, как его обнимают. Бережно притягивают ближе и гладят по спине. Это странно и непривычно. Кажется, хочется возмутиться, шикнуть и вывернуться из рук. Фыркнуть что-то, возможно, даже ударить ладонью по плечу. Но в сильных объятьях так тепло и так спокойно, надежно и безопасно, что все зародившееся возмущение смывает как волной. Цзи Ли улыбается и шепчет:  
— Всегда придешь меня защищать, да, дагэ?  
— Обещал же, — так же шепотом отвечает он.  
От расползающейся внутри нежности у Цзи Ли начинают гореть уши. Он прячет лицо на груди дагэ и обнимает его в ответ, цепляясь пальцами за свитер. Очень неловко, но в то же время очень приятно. Дагэ все еще гладит спину и молчит. Цзи Ли слышит его мерное дыхание и лбом чувствует, как бьется сердце. Немного быстрее, чем обычно. Цзи Ли несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, трется носом о грубую вязку и отходит.  
— Ты голоден? — спрашивает он, кивком приглашая войти.  
— Нет, — дагэ проходит внутрь комнаты и устраивается на диване. Цзи Ли с каким-то мстительным удовольствием отмечает его покрасневшие кончики ушей и скул. Замечательно. Значит не его одного смутила вся эта ситуация. Цзи Ли садится вплотную к нему, небрежно задев ладонью колено.  
— Утешать меня будешь?  
— Да, если понадобится, — он, наконец, улыбается, чуть склонив голову на бок, показывая две отчетливо выраженные ямочки на щеках, — Ты же не против, что я пришел?  
Цзи Ли отрицательно качает головой. Ему действительно не стоит быть наедине со своими мыслями и грустью. Пережить смерть домашнего любимца он, конечно, в состоянии, но всегда легче делать это, когда есть кто-то рядом. Особенно, если этот кто-то сам предлагает свою помощь и теплое плечо в придачу. Грех не воспользоваться чужой заботой, если нуждаешься в ней. А Цзи Ли нуждается.  
Он утыкается лбом в плечо дагэ и прикрывает глаза.  
— Спасибо.  
Рука сама нащупывает чужую ладонь и хватается за нее. Пальцы под ней чуть вздрагивают и переплетаются с его собственными, ободряюще сжав. Простой жест дружеской поддержки, стараясь унять приятное покалывание внутри живота, думает Цзи Ли, от которого, почему-то, хочет глупо улыбаться.  
— Раньше мне всегда казалось, что те, кого утешают, обязательно должны биться в истерике и крушить все вокруг, — глухо бормочет он.  
— А тебе этого совсем не хочется, — продолжает за него дагэ, сжав ладонь еще сильнее.  
— Нет, — Цзи Ли поднимает голову и кладет подбородок на его плечо, — хочу просто сидеть. Или лежать.  
Краем глаза Цзи Ли видит, как дагэ поднимает свободную руку и тянется к нему. Словно хочет ободряюще погладить по ладони или взъерошить волосы. Но почему-то останавливается на полпути, поджимает пальцы и опускает ее обратно. Цзи Ли хмурится. Раньше дагэ без проблем тискал и тормошил его, заставляя орать и хохотать до слез от щекотки. Но теперь он будто боится или стесняется сделать что-то не так, а может быть и то, и другое. Цзи Ли не нравятся эти перемены, потому что за ними всегда следует что-то еще, чаще всего что-то плохое.  
Цзи Ли поджимает губы и шмыгает носом. К имеющейся грусти примешивается страх, отчего в глазах снова начинает противно пощипывать. Он высвобождает пальцы из ладони дагэ, чуть поворачивается к нему боком и без спросу забирается на колени, удобно устраиваясь между ног. Обнимает рукой поясницу, немного сползает вниз и кладет голову на грудь как на подушку. Его сердце гулкими ударами отдается в голове, и дыхание слышится намного отчетливее. Дагэ перехватывает Цзи Ли за спину и подтаскивает к себе вплотную, не давая упасть. И мягко, почти невесомо трогает подбородком его макушку. Становится теплее и чуточку спокойнее.  
— И что теперь? — зачем-то спрашивает Цзи Ли.  
— А теперь говори, — голос дагэ забавно вибрирует у него в ухе, — или молчи. Главное, прочувствуй свое горе и отпусти его. Станет легче.  
— Мне грустно, — Цзи Ли сильнее сцепляет руки вокруг его тела, — но горя, я, кажется, не чувствую.  
— Пусть так, — дагэ гладит его затылок, чуть оттягивая и пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, — но будь это чем-то пустяковым, ты не лежал бы сейчас на мне, а скорее сманил бы играть во что-нибудь.  
Цзи Ли пожимает плечами,  
— С тобой хорошо, — просто отвечает он, — и спокойно. Как будто ничего плохого не может случиться, просто потому что это ты, большой и сильный дагэ.  
Цзи Ли понимает, что сказал лишнего лишь после того, как дагэ обхватывает его плечо рукой и жмет к себе теснее, а затем тихо вздыхает. Не стоило, наверное, вот так откровенно вываливать на него свои чувства, которые звучат, если задуматься, довольно двусмысленно. Подумает еще, что Цзи Ли в него влюблен и хочет делать всякие романтические штуки вроде поцелуев и прочей фигни. От мыслей о возможных ласках дагэ становится странно приятно и очень стыдно одновременно.  
— Знаешь, я подобрал Суаньни еще мелким котенком. Он был таким тощим, что ребра можно было прощупать, — Цзи Ли меняет тему, стараясь заглушить чувство неловкости перед собой, — дохленьким был на вид и таким горячим.  
Он рассказывает о том, как нес котенка под своей курткой, осторожно прижимая к себе. Как тот цеплялся за его кофту коготками, царапал кожу и громко мурчал. Словно благодарил за подаренное тепло и безопасность. О том, как он отмывал кота под теплым душем, и со слезами на глазах смотрел на просвечивающую сквозь редкую шерсть ярко розовую кожу. О своем страхе за его жизнь и чувстве безнадежности, когда думал, что точно не сможет помочь. И как кот уже подросшим будил его по ночам, тычась в голое плечо мокрым носом, чтобы тот насыпал ему еды вне очереди. О том, как они носились с Хэйми по квартире и сшибали подушки с дивана. Цзи Ли говорит, говорит и говорит, сам до конца не понимая, о чем именно, выворачивая всю свою тоску по коту наизнанку.  
Слова заканчиваются, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту. Он утыкается в грудь дагэ лицом и всхлипывает. Первый раз, второй, третий, срываясь на слезы. Все тело сжимается и каменеет, горло стягивает так, что становится трудно дышать. Цзи Ли цепляется за дагэ и с силой жмется к нему, отчаянно желая, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Дагэ молчит и гладит его спину, затылок и плечи. Кажется, целует макушку или просто упирается в нее подбородком. Цзи Ли не понимает. Да и не важно это. Главное, что он не один, что из всех его друзей сегодня рядом с ним именно дагэ. Человек которого он знает, уважает и любит, перед которым потом не будет стыдно за срыв; который всегда поймет и поддержит.  
Слезы заканчиваются так же внезапно, как и начались, оставляя после себя рваные всхлипы и горячие глаза. Цзи Ли пытается стереть их ладонью, но дагэ заботливо подсовывает ему пару бумажных салфеток. Бог знает откуда взятых, потому что Цзи Ли точно помнит, что оставлял их на кухне. Кажется.  
— Не рассказывай никому, пожалуйста, — он шумно сморкается. Говорить это было, конечно же, ни к чему, Цзи Ли просто нужно прервать неловкое молчание.  
— Не скажу, — отвечает дагэ.  
Тоска никуда не уходит, но становится заметно тусклее. Хочется чувствовать дагэ еще ближе, чтобы окончательно стереть все плохое, раствориться в его заботе и забыться в объятьях. Цзи Ли благодарно гладит дагэ по груди, а затем медленно поднимается выше. Пальцами касается горячей шеи, подушечками очерчивая по кругу кадык. Дагэ замирает, но ничего не говорит и не останавливает. Цзи Ли движется дальше по подбородку, щеке, к скуле и к виску. Неспешно ведет к переносице, огибает крылья носа и достигает губ, останавливаясь у их краев. Цзи Ли гладит, едва притрагиваясь, и резко вздыхает когда дагэ медленно целует его пальцы. Указательный, средний, безымянный, спускается к ладони и целует уже ее. У Цзи Ли горит лицо, и сердце определенно пытается пробить ребра. Он не хочет знать, откуда берется это непреодолимое желание трогать дагэ так, совсем не по дружески, гладить горячую кожу и с трепетом чувствовать, что его не отталкивают, позволяя заходить дальше. Цзи Ли привстает на коленях и тянется к его лицу, нависает сверху, упираясь лбом в лоб и замирает. Дагэ сглатывает, облизывает губы и выдыхает. Все это похоже на безумный сон, в котором нет правил и нет ограничений, а есть только желания, которые могут быть исполнены. Цзи Ли хочет, до безумия, до дрожи в руках ощутить поцелуй дагэ. Ведь он так близко, потянись - и все твое. И он тянется, нежно и мягко касаясь губами чужих губ. Дагэ стонет очень-очень тихо, открываясь ему навстречу. Тело трепещет от восторга и наполняется приятным теплом до краев. Цзи Ли целует дагэ, чуть оттягивая нижнюю губу и упивается его податливостью, его полной готовностью позволить Цзи Ли все, что сейчас захочется. Это кружит голову и заставляет наклониться еще ниже, углубляя поцелуй. Дагэ поддается и в этот раз, разрешая Цзи Ли ласкать его языком. Не привычно ощущать под собой крупное тело взрослого мужчины, вместо хрупкого женского. Не привычно, но слишком хорошо.  
Он отстраняется и тяжело дышит, долго всматриваясь в раскрасневшееся лицо дагэ. Тот отвечает Цзи Ли полным любви взглядом с примесью непонятной грусти. Цзи Ли закусывает щеку изнутри, чуть хмурится, и снова устраивается у него на коленях. Голова кружится от переполняющих ее мыслей, но Цзи Ли пока в состоянии ухватиться лишь за одну из них. Они целовались. Как парочка влюбленных на первом свидании и Цзи Ли это понравилось.  
— Любишь меня, да?  
Он чувствует как на плече чуть сжимаются пальцы.  
— Да.  
Цзи Ли жмурится от удовольствия и подтягивает ноги к себе.  
— Давно?  
— Со съемок фильма. Точнее, с той сцены в ущелье.  
— Когда мы типа висели?  
— Да. И обнимались, — голос дагэ звучит неуверенно, словно он стыдится своих чувств.  
— И не сказал, — по-детски капризно тянет Цзи Ли, — почему?  
— Было страшно рисковать ради этого твоей дружбой и нашим общением, — после некоторого молчания говорит он.  
Цзи Ли шмыгает носом и думает о том, как же, наверное было тяжело дагэ все это время. Любить и не иметь возможности быть вместе по-настоящему, прикоснуться, обнять, поговорить начистоту. И все из-за глупого страха сделать все хуже.  
— Дурак. Я бы не перестал с тобой общаться, будь ты хоть трижды натуралом. Ты-то должен был об этом знать.  
Цзи Ли, становится обидно. За дагэ и за себя, за все те дни, что они могли бы быть вместе, не будь сам Цзи Ли таким невнимательным, а дагэ таким неуверенным. За все те ночи, которые он провел в одиночестве, пытаясь заглушить его бессмысленными играми. За те редкие, но темные моменты отчаянья, когда Цзи Ли не понимал смысла того что он делает, и когда просто хотелось, чтобы кто-то ждал его дома. Теплый, большой, способный одним прикосновением сделать мир вокруг чуточку лучше.  
— Прости, — голос дагэ почти не слышен, зато его сердце бьется оглушающе громко.  
— И не звонил, когда было плохо, — обиженно бурчит Цзи Ли, — а ведь наверняка было! Хотя сам готов в любое время поддержать и выслушать, даже ночью, — перехватывает руку дагэ, переплетает пальцы и ощутимо сжимает, — не хочу только принимать от тебя помощь, хочу ее и отдавать.  
Дагэ молчит, невесомо поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем.  
Цзи Ли тоже молчит и понимает, насколько долго, лишь когда мысли начинают плыть, а грусть и обида растворяются в горячих руках дагэ, утекая сквозь его прикосновения. Глаза слипаются, сознание словно отрывается от тела и летит вверх к разноцветным звездам. Но его быстро спускают обратно, резким движением встав на ноги. Цзи Ли не сразу понимает, что его несут. В спальню, наверное, хотя он и не уверен.  
— Ты почти спишь, — с улыбкой в голосе говорит дагэ, — донесу тебя до постели, а сам посплю на диване, если ты не против.  
Цзи Ли отрицательно и нечленораздельно что-то мычит, спиной ощущая, как его кладут на кровать. Шуршит одеяло, а Цзи Ли отстраненно думает, что нужно бы раздеться. Он нехотя открывает глаза как раз в тот момент когда дагэ собирается встать. Рука сама собой дергается вперед, и еще до того, как Цзи Ли успевает подумать, перехватывает запястье и тянет обратно.  
— Ты обещал, что не оставишь меня одного сегодня, — он заглядывает ему в глаза, стараясь выглядеть как можно жалостливее, — соседняя комната так далеко.  
Дагэ, улыбаясь, отводит взгляд.  
— Уверен?  
Цзи Ли энергично кивает. Он стягивает футболку через голову вслед за домашними штанами, из-под ресниц наблюдая, как раздевается дагэ. Отвернувшись спиной и позвякивая пряжкой ремня на брюках, он кладет одежду таким же небрежным ворохом, как и Цзи Ли.  
Выключив свет, дагэ останавливается у постели. Красивый, как чертов Бог. Цзи Ли смотрит на его подтянутую фигуру, мышцы которой красиво оттеняет уличный свет, бьющий сквозь задернутые шторы, и думает, как волнительно будет их трогать.  
— К стенке или с краю?  
— К стенке, — отвечает Цзи Ли и отползает назад. Дагэ ложится на спину, вытягивается во весь рост, и удовлетворенно выдыхает. Устал, все-таки, сидеть долго в одной позе. Цзи Ли пододвигается ближе и жмется к горячему боку. Дагэ обнимает его за плечи и тянет к себе. До чего же приятно чувствовать под собой чужое тело, не защищенное грубой тканью, живое и гладкое. Цзи Ли не удерживается и целует грудь дагэ чуть повыше соска. Утыкается в нее лбом и говорит:  
— Дашь мне немного времени разобраться в себе?  
— Сколько захочешь, — отвечает дагэ.  
Цзи Ли снова устраивается на нем, как на подушке, перекидывая ногу через живот.  
— У тебя трусы такие белые, что в темноте горят как фонарь. Можно запросто жить без света, пока ты в них поблизости, — приглушенно говорит Цзи Ли.  
Дагэ, прыснув, начинает смеяться в голос. Цзи Ли подхватывает его смех, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым.


End file.
